


Dance

by Arel_Rhink



Category: Rhett & Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7430673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arel_Rhink/pseuds/Arel_Rhink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link finds a way to help cheer up his disgruntled friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance

**Author's Note:**

> written for linkstargazing on tumblr :D

“Come on, man. One dance isn’t gonna give people weird ideas,” the brunet assured, keeping a gentle grin on his face to help calm his dear friend. Sure, it wasn’t like it was THEIR wedding reception, but Link wanted Rhett to have a good time, and all he had been doing was drinking and staring at his brother and new sister-in-law celebrate in merriment. He figured the best way to lift his spirits was just a simple dance.

Rhett peered into Link’s eyes, seemingly searching for something. His troubled expression calmed into a slight smile. He knew he couldn’t stay mad when Link was with him. He took Link’s hand and was led to the wood-tiled dance floor.

Link got the two of them waving their limbs like dorks, and was glad to see Rhett finally having fun. They were about to switch to another wacky dance move when the song ended, and a slower song by Boys II Men came on. Rhett immediately blushed as he started to go back to his corner, but Link stopped him before he could make two steps.

“Where’re you going? We just got out here!” Link chuckled. His smile fell when he saw the hopeless look in the blond’s big, jade eyes. He could feel the poor man shaking in his grip. “Come here,” Link breathed, pulling the bigger man into a loose hug. Rhett was still as a board in his arms, but he eventually was able to relax and return the embrace.

Link began humming along to the song, rocking the two of them side to side ever so gently as the side of his face rested against the taller man’s shoulder. Rhett’s head tilted and slightly nuzzled against Link’s dark hair. The two of them danced calmly, breathing deeply with every phrase of the sweet love song.

“I don’t know what’s gotten into you, man, but I just want you to be happy…” Link mumbled, just loud enough for his friend to hear him. He felt Rhett hold him even tighter, snuggling further into him as they continued their swaying and rocking.

“I am now,” Rhett murmured, sniffling softly.


End file.
